Cordelia Sheppard
by Kyra5972
Summary: While going through boxes in the attic, Cordelia finds adoption papers. BtVSxSGA Crossover
1. I'm Adopted?

**Title:** Cordelia Sheppard

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** While going through boxes in the attic, Cordelia finds adoption papers.

**Spoilers:** Buffy: Up through Lover's Walk. SGA: Sometime season 1. The team is in Atlantis but they havevn't found a way back to Earth yet.

**Warnings:** None that I can think of.

**A/N:** So, I haven't seen the first season of Stargate: Atlantis yet. Hopefully, by the time that the SGA people come into the story, I'll have had a chance to watch my DVDs. I was actually going to wait to start this until I had watched my SGA DVDs, but I was bored on my lunch break and didn't have previous chapters for any of my WIPs with me, so I ended up starting a new story. Hopefully, ya'll like it and don't get too mad that I'm starting yet another story instead of working on the others.

**A/N2:** I know the title sucks, but I couldn't think of anything else. If anyone has any ideas PLEASE let me know!!

**BtVSxSGAxBtVSxSGAxBtVSxSGA**

**Prologue: I'm Adopted?**

Cordelia Chase gingerly climbed the stairs to the attic. She hadn't been up here in years and decided that now was as good a time as any to go through some of the old junk up here. Besides, it wasn't like she could really do much else after having that piece of rebar go through her stomach a few days ago at the factory; her doctor had ordered her to take it easy so as not to pull the stitches.

As she entered the attic she paused to look around, trying to decide where to start. She finally just shrugged and headed to one of the corners at the back of the room. She glanced over the labels on the boxes trying to decide if any of them looked interesting when she noticed one with her name on it. Curious, she pulled it out into the middle of the room and sat down to look through it.

Opening the box, the first thing Cordy saw was a soft pink baby blanket with her first name stitched into a corner. She gently pulled it out and set it next to her, moving on to the items underneath. There were a couple of tiny outfits, some pictures of her as a baby and some toys, as well as a small stack of papers underneath it all.

She flicked through the pictures, absently noting that she was by herself in all of the pictures, before moving on to the stack of papers at the bottom of the box. She stopped short as she caught sight of the topmost page, her eyes widening in shock. It was a birth certificate stating that Cordelia Isabella Sheppard was born on December 5, 1980 to Patrick and Diane Sheppard.

Quickly flipping to the next page, Cordy found herself looking at a set of adoption papers. She stared at the adoption papers in shock, not sure what to think. After a few minutes of silent staring, the brunette finally got up the courage to finish going through the papers. Most of what was left was medical information from the first few months of her life, before she was adopted.

As she gently repacked the box, Cordy couldn't decide whether she was disappointed or relieved that none of the papers contained contact information for the Sheppards, her birth parents. _'Wow, that thought is going to take some getting used to. I can't believe I'm adopted,'_ Cordy thought, _'Though, it does explain why the earliest pictures I've seen of me with Mom and Dad are from when I was almost six months old and why I've never seen any pictures of Mom from when she was pregnant.'_

Slowly getting to her feet, Cordy picked up the box of her baby stuff and slowly made her way back down to her room. Setting the box on her bed, she stared at it form a moment before sighing. "I guess the only question now," She muttered to herself, "Is do I want to find my birth parents?"

**BtVSxSGAxBtVSxSGAxBtVSxSGA**

**So, what did you think? I hope you liked it! Sorry if I got Mr. & Mrs. Sheppard's names wrong, like I said I haven't had a chance to watch my SGA DVDs yet. If anyone knows what their names actually were please let me know and I'll change it. Also, if John had any siblings in canon, I'm ignoring them and pretending that they don't exist. (EDIT: I've fixed John's dad's name and I will be ignoring the existnce of John's brother) And just to let everyone know, it'll probably be a while before any SGA people show up in this, sorry.**

**Anywho, please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**Kyra**


	2. The Search Begins

**Title:** Cordelia Sheppard

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** While going through boxes in the attic, Cordelia finds adoption papers.

**Spoilers:** Buffy: Up through Lover's Walk. SGA: Sometime season 1. The team is in Atlantis but they havevn't found a way back to Earth yet.

**Warnings:** None that I can think of.

**A/N:** So, I haven't seen the first season of Stargate: Atlantis yet. Hopefully, by the time that the SGA people come into the story, I'll have had a chance to watch my DVDs. I was actually going to wait to start this until I had watched my SGA DVDs, but I was bored on my lunch break and didn't have previous chapters for any of my WIPs with me, so I ended up starting a new story. Hopefully, ya'll like it and don't get too mad that I'm starting yet another story instead of working on the others.

**A/N2:** Ok, its been pointed out that John's dad's name was Patrick and that John has a brother named Dave. Yeah...I'm just gonna ignore that, LOL! I'm changing 'Frank' to 'Patrick', but Dave doesn't exist in my world! Mostly because it would be a pain in the ass to figure out how to add him in. I think that's it for now!

**BtVSxSGAxBtVSxSGAxBtVSxSGA**

**Chapter 1: The Search Begins**

Cordy sat down at one of the computers in the Sunnydale High computer lab. After a week of weighing the pros and cons, she had decided to look up Patrick and Diane Sheppard.

She stared at the screen for a moment, not really sure where to start looking. "Well, I guess Google is as good a place as any," She muttered as she pulled up an internet window and typed in the address. Once the page came up she started her search.

Thirty minutes later, Cordy groaned and let her head fall forward to thump on the desk. "Willow would definitely be useful right about now," She mumbled to herself, silently wishing that she was on good terms with the redhead but knowing that there was no way she was ready to even think about forgiving the other girl or even talk to her yet, not after walking in on the redhead with Xander at the factory.

Cordelia heard a soft snicker nearby, but ignored it until the person started talking. Her head shot up and whipped around to look at the brunette flopping into the next chair over.

"Problems, Queen C?" Faith asked with a smirk, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"What do you want, Faith?" Cordy asked with a sigh.

Faith shrugged, "Nothin'. I'm just bored. Everyone else is in class. I was on my way to bug G, but I saw you in here and figured I'd bug you instead."

Cordy rolled her eyes. "Gee, lucky me," She muttered sarcastically before turning back to the computer.

The brunette Slayer chuckled and looked at the screen in front of the other girl. "So, who are Patrick and Diane Sheppard?" She asked curiously.

"No one," Cordy replied shortly as she clicked on yet another link.

Faith raised an eyebrow at that, "Riiight, you're just researching random people for the hell of it then?"

"Yup."

Faith just shrugged at the other girl's response before turning to the computer she was sitting in front of and pulling up an internet window and typing in the address for another search engine. She quickly typed in 'Sheppard, Patrick' when the page came up.

Cordelia shot the younger girl a confused look, "What are you doing?"

"Researching random people for the hell of it," Faith replied, "Though, I'm not really sure what it is I'm looking for." As she noticed Cordelia's now incredulous expression she continued, "What? It's better than hangin' in the library with G and the Three Musketeers. Not like I really fit in with them."

Cordy stared at Faith for a moment longer before slowly replying. "You really want to help me?" She asked.

"Sure, why not? Though, if I'm gonna help, I'm gonna need to know what I'm looking for."

Cordelia studied the other girl for a moment before nodding slowly. "They're my birth parents. I found the adoption papers last week and I'm kinda curious."

"Huh. That musta been a shock. Do you know anything other than their names?"

Cordy shook her head, "Nope. I mean, I guess they were married since my birth certificate had both of their last names listed as Sheppard. Though, only Patrick's name was on the adoption papers, I don't know if that means anything or not."

"No clue," Faith replied before turning back to the computer in front of her and continuing to search for Patrick or Diane Sheppard.

Another hour later and the last bell of the day rang through the school. Cordelia groaned as she stretched.

"Find anything?" She asked.

Faith shook her head, "No. God, this is gonna take forever. But, hey, I gotta meet up with B in the library, see what the plans are for tonight. I'll meet you here tomorrow, though?"

"Sure. I won't have my free period though, so it'll have to be after school," Cordy replied as she shut down her computer, Faith doing the same.

Faith nodded, "No prob. I'll just tell B and the others that I have plans."

"See you then," Cordy replied, hesitating for a moment before continuing, "Hey Faith? Could you not tell the others about this?"

"Not a problem, Queen C. Not their business, anyway."

Cordelia smiled, "Thanks."

Faith smiled back, "See you tomorrow."

With that the two brunettes went their separate ways, Faith to the library and Cordelia to her car and home.

**BtVSxSGAxBtVSxSGAxBtVSxSGA**

**Well, what did you think? I really hope you like it!**

**Please, please, please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**Kyra**


	3. A Breakthrough

**Title:** Cordelia Sheppard

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** While going through boxes in the attic, Cordelia finds adoption papers.

**Spoilers:** Buffy: Up through Lover's Walk. SGA: Sometime season 1. The team is in Atlantis but they haven't found a way back to Earth yet.

**Warnings:** None that I can think of.

**A/N:** Okay, I highly doubt that getting access to the records that Faith and Cordy are accessing in this chapter is this easy, but let's pretend it is.

**BtVSxSGAxBtVSxSGAxBtVSxSGA**

**Chapter 2: A Breakthrough**

Cordelia walked in to the computer lab and was a bit surprised to find Faith already at a computer. The two girls had been meeting everyday for the last month and so far hadn't found anything. In the past month the two brunettes had become pretty good friends, they had been talking and getting to know each other while researching and had gotten together a few times just to hang out.

Faith glanced up as Cordy sat down next to her, quickly refocusing on the screen in front of her. "Hey."

"Hey."

"So, I had this idea last night. I think we might actually get somewhere soon." Faith said as she clicked on a link.

Cordy looked at her in interest, "Really? What was the idea?"

"Yeah. I realized we were going about this all wrong. Instead of looking for your parents, we should be looking for you. All of the information we need is on your birth certificate. All we have to do is look up the birth records from the hospital you were born in and find yours and hopefully, if I'm right, they'll have information on your parents as well. Their medical histories should at least be in there, right? And that would include their birthdates, right?" Faith explained, looking at Cordy for the other girl's reaction.

Cordelia's eyes widened, "Oh my God! Faith! You're a genius! I can't believe we didn't think about that before! Have you found anything yet?"

"I've found the records for the hospital; I just have to find yours." Faith quickly typed in Cordelia's full name at birth and her birthday then hit 'enter.' "Got it!" She exclaimed, clicking on Cordelia's name and pulling up her records.

Cordy pulled her chair closer to her friend and peered over the other brunette's shoulder. The two of them read over the information, quickly finding the sections on her parents. Faith moved the mouse over Patrick Sheppard's name in the 'Father's Name' section and both girls grinned as it changed color, indicating that it was a link. Faith clicked on it and Patrick's medical history covered the screen.

Cordy grinned, "We have a birthday and a place of birth! This will definitely help!" She quickly slid her chair back in front of her computer and pulled up an internet window and quickly made her way to a search engine, typing in Patrick's name, birthday and place of birth.

Next to her, Faith was doing the same thing with Diane's information. All was silent for a moment. Cordy was the first to break the silence.

"Oh," She said softly, staring at the screen.

Faith glanced at her, "What?"

Cordy looked over at her friend, a sad look on her face, "He's dead. He died a few years ago."

"Damn, Queen C, I'm sorry," Faith said sympathetically.

Cordy shrugged, "Not your fault. You find anything on my mom?"

"Yeah, just a sec," Faith turned her attention back to the screen as Cordy moved her chair back over so that she could peer over the Slayer's shoulder once more. "Oh damn, that sucks. She's dead, too. Looks like it was a car accident in '81. She was hit by a drunk driver, died on impact. It looks like you were put up for adoption about two weeks later. Maybe your dad didn't think he could raise a baby on his own. Oh hey, look. Apparently you have a brother!"

"What? Really?" Cordy asked as she quickly read over the information on the screen.

"Yup. His name is John and it looks like he's about ten years older than you. So, he'd be about 27, 28 now."

"Wow, an older brother. Is there any other information on John? Is he still alive?"

"Just a second," Faith said as she pulled up a new window and quickly entered John's name and birthday into the search engine. "Here we go, I think this is him. It's the right name and birthday anyway. And, yup, right parents. Hmmm. Oh, hey! Looks like Big Brother's a Military Man!" Faith laughed.

Cordy quickly read over the information on the screen. "A Major in the Air Force. Cool. You think that we might be able to track him down if we contact the Air Force?"

"I don't see why not. I take it that means you wan to meet him?" Faith asked as she turned away from the computer to face her friend.

Cordy looked thoughtful for a moment, "Yeah, I think I do. I mean, he's the only blood relative I have left. It might be nice."

"Okay. So what do you say we start trying to track him down tomorrow and we go out to celebrate finally finding something tonight?" Faith said.

Cordy grinned, "Sounds good. Bronze? Then maybe ice cream and a movie at my house?"

Faith grinned back as she printed off the information that they had found on all three Sheppards and closed out all of the windows before shutting down the computers. "Works for me. Let's go Queen C. I gotta go let B and the Wussy Watcher know I'm not patrolling tonight."

Cordy grabbed the papers off the printer and put them in her backpack. "I'll meet you at my car, then. I really don't wanna see the Scooby Gang."

Faith nodded, "See you in a few then."

Cordy nodded back and headed out to her car, looking forward to a night of dancing at the Bronze with the brunette Slayer.

**BtVSxSGAxBtVSxSGAxBtVSxSGA**

**Yay! Cordy found her family! Okay, so her parents are dead and that kinda sucks, but now she's gonna track down John, Yay! Also, after this chapter I'm majorly changing Buffy canon, even more than I already have. Let's just say that the patrol that Faith is skipping out on is one that everyone knows about and her not being there will change some stuff pretty drastically.**

**Review, Please! I wanna know what you think!**

**Kyra**


	4. Deputies & Majors

**Title:** Cordelia Sheppard

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** While going through boxes in the attic, Cordelia finds adoption papers.

**Spoilers:** Buffy: Up through Lover's Walk. SGA: Sometime season 1. The team is in Atlantis but they havevn't found a way back to Earth yet.

**Warnings:** None that I can think of.

**A/N:** Okay, I'm changing something pretty major with Buffy canon, but I'm gonna try and find a way to have things play out as close to canon as possible.

**A/N2:** I also just noticed that I completely skipped over The Wish…Um, oops? So, The Wish still happened only instead of Cordy talking to Anya and making the wish, Cordy was talking to Faith and Anya overheard her say something along the lines of "Sometimes I just wish Buffy had never moved to Sunnydale." The girls hear Anya say 'Done' and look up which is how Cordy was able to tell the Wish-Verse's Giles about Anya and her necklace. I'm not really sure if it'll be important or not, but if I remember correctly Anya told Buffy and Co about the last Ascension. And if she wasn't human, that wouldn't have happened. So The Wish happened and Anya is now human.

**A/N3:** So, this is the last of what I have written for now, I need to rewatch part of BtVS season 3 before I write the next chapter. I have some notes written for what I want to happen next but I need the rewatch a few episodes first.

**BtVSxSGAxBtVSxSGAxBtVSxSGA**

**Chapter 3: Deputies And Majors**

Cordelia looked up surprised as Faith flopped down across from her at a table in the cafeteria.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, "Don't you tend to avoid the school during actual school hours? Or at least hide out in the library annoying Giles and Wesley?"

"Yeah, but my plan of annoyance went out the window when they told me the latest news," Faith replied.

Cordy raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh? And what's the latest news?" She asked.

"Apparently, B almost killed the Deputy Mayor last night. Some guy named Finch. She didn't, of course. I guess the guy approached her while she was slaying and almost got a stake to the heart for his troubles. She just barely managed to catch herself. So, anyway, the guy was informing on his boss. Said that the Mayor is planning on becoming some big 'ole demon."

"What? Buffy almost killed someone? Oh my god! And this Finch guy is trying to sell out Mayor Wilkins? Who wants to become a demon? I don't see this guy living much longer." Cordy replied.

"Yeah, I know. We're supposed to meet up in the library tonight so that Finch can tell us everything. Personally, I think we should be talking to him now, but the new Watcher Man says tonight. The guy seriously needs to see about getting that stick removed from his ass," Faith said.

Cordy snickered, "Oh come on, Faith. Give the guy a break. I mean, you gotta admit, the guy is pretty cute!"

"Yeah, until he opens his mouth and ruins it!" Faith snorted.

Cordy laughed and had to nod her agreement.

"So, we still planning on trying to get a hold of the Air Force to see if we can track down John?" Faith questioned, "I figure we should have enough time to try and call after school and before the meeting."

Cordy nodded, "Yeah. I found the number earlier. You sure you'll have time to do this with me before the meeting? I don't wanna call from here, I don't want to risk having one of the Scoobies walking in on the phone call."

"Yeah, its fine. The meeting isn't 'til seven-ish, so that gives us around three and a half to four hours," Faith replied.

"Hopefully we won't get the run around and have to call half a million people just to find out something about him."

Faith nodded and opened her mouth to reply but was cut off as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"Well, I guess I'll see you after school. Meet you by my car?" Cordy asked looking at Faith.

Faith nodded, "See you then."

Cordy smiled and waved a quick goodbye before heading off to class while Faith headed back to the library, hoping to get in some quality annoyance time with the new Watcher.

**BtVSxSGAxBtVSxSGAxBtVSxSGA**

Cordy and Faith walked into the Chase house later that afternoon and quickly made their way up to Cordy's room. Cordelia tossed her backpack into the corner and headed for the cordless phone on her bedside table as Faith shut the door behind them.

Cordelia pulled out the phone number she had found earlier and quickly punched the number in, hesitating with her thumb over the 'send' button for a moment before taking a deep breath and pressing 'send' before she could change her mind. As the phone rang, she sat down on the bed and leaned against the headboard. She glanced up as Faith settled in next to her and smiled nervously at the other brunette.

"Put it on speaker," Faith whispered and Cordy nodded, quickly pushing the speaker button and they both listened as the phone continued to ring.

Just as Cordelia was about to give up and hang up the phone there was a soft click and a female voice came over the line, the tone polite but all business. "United States Air Force, how may I direct your call?" The woman asked.

Cordy's eyes widened slightly in panic and she darted a glance at Faith before taking another deep breath and replying in a slightly nervous voice, "Um, yeah. I, um, I'm trying to get a hold of someone…Major John Sheppard. It's really important that I talk to him."

"Do you know where Major Sheppard is stationed, Ma'am?" The woman on the other end of the line asked.

"Um, no, is that going to be a problem?" Cordy asked.

"No, no problem, it would have just narrowed my search down. Give me just one moment." There was a short pause, the only sound they could hear was the faint clicking of a computer keyboard. "Alright, Major John Sheppard," The woman stopped short, "Um, may I ask the nature of the reason for this contact?"

Faith and Cordy shared a confused look, wondering what that would have to do with anything. "Um, it's kind of personal and something I'd rather only talk to him about," Cordy replied.

"Of course, of course. It's just that I can't give you a contact number for Major Sheppard. It says here that he's out of communication until further notice, there's not even anything here about where he's stationed at the moment," The woman told her.

"Oh," Cordy whispered, disappointed.

"Would you like to give me a name and number where he can contact you? Or we can have someone contact you with a contact number for him as soon as one becomes available?"

"Could we do that? Have someone call and let me know when I can reach him and where?" Cordy asked hopefully.

"Of course. Just let me get a name and phone number and I'll add a note into Major Sheppard's file to have someone contact you once we get a contact number for the Major."

Cordelia quickly gave the woman her name and phone and thanked her before hanging up.

"Well," Faith started, "It could have gone better, but look on the bright side; at least they didn't tell you he's dead!"

Cordelia couldn't help but smile at her friend's words, "You have a point. Though, now I'll probably end up being a nervous wreck waiting for them to call me."

"Nah, well just keep you preoccupied with Mayor Demon, you won't have any time to be nervous about them calling you back," Faith said, only half joking.

Cordy smiled before changing the subject, "Hey, Faith. I've been thinking lately. I really don't like you staying at that shit hole motel. I know you can take care of yourself, but I still worry. I was wondering if maybe you might wanna move in here? We have the spare room and my parents are never here, so it's kinda lonely all by myself."

"I dunno, Cor…" Faith said slowly.

"Please, Faith? It would make me feel better,"

Faith hesitated for a moment, taking in the pleading look on her friend's face, before caving, "Alright fine."

Cordy grinned. "Why don't we go get your stuff real quick? We still have a couple hours before you have to be at the library for that meeting."

Faith nodded and the two headed out to get Faith's belongings from the motel she had been staying in.

**BtVSxSGAxBtVSxSGAxBtVSxSGA**

Cordelia looked up as Faith walked into her room later that night. After moving Faith's stuff, Cordy had dropped the Slayer off at the high school and headed back home.

"So, what are Mayor Demon's plans?" Cordy asked as Faith flopped down onto the bed next to her.

"No clue," Faith replied, "I was right, we should have questioned Finch earlier. He was found dead this afternoon. Looks like Mayor Demon really didn't want him talking. I _told_ Wes that we shouldn't wait! But did he listen? _Noooo!_ Moron! Hopefully, we'll be able to figure out what the Mayor's up to and how to stop him before it's too late."

Cordy shook her head, "Well, isn't that just wonderful news?"

"Ugh, and add in that patrol was way slow and this night just pretty much sucked," Faith said as she got up from the bed, "Hey, we still have any of that ice cream from last night in the freezer?"

"I hope so," Cordy replied as she stood up as well, "I could definitely go for some ice cream."

With that the two girls quickly made their way down to the kitchen in search of left over ice cream.

**BtVSxSGAxBtVSxSGAxBtVSxSGA**

**Yay! Another chapter done! And Yay! Big Brother's still alive, but out of communication. Poor Cordy, she just isn't having much luck with this whole search for her family.**

**Also, if I get anything wrong as far as the Mayor's plans go, in my defense it's been a while since I watched season 3 and I honestly can't remember when they found out that the Mayor was evil. I'll probably gloss over most of it anyway, but any details that I do get wrong, I apologize for. We'll just call it artistic license and pretend that I meant to do it, LOL!**

**Anyway, you know the routine! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**Kyra**


	5. Graduation

**Title:** Cordelia Sheppard

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** While going through boxes in the attic, Cordelia finds adoption papers.

**Spoilers:** Buffy: Up through Lover's Walk. SGA: End of Season 1

**Warnings:** None that I can think of.

**A/N:** Okay, I'm changing something pretty major with Buffy canon, but I'm gonna try and find a way to have things play out as close to canon as possible.

**A/N2:** I went back changed and John's age by a couple years so he's 30/31 at this point, thirteen years older than Cordy, instead of ten years older.

**A/N3:** Yay! New chapter! I hope you all like it and sorry for the wait!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**  
****Chapter 4: Graduation**

Cordelia sighed as she placed yet another magic book into a box. Who knew there were so many books on Magic, Demons and the Occult in the Sunnydale High Library? Cordy sure hadn't realized it before now! And now she was beginning to regret getting stuck in the library with Wes and Faith packing up books while Buffy and the others went about their tasks in preparation for Graduation and the Mayor's Ascension.

They had come up with a plan at the last minute. After Anya had told them about the last Ascension and the death of a visiting geologist, they had discovered that the Mayor was only invincible until he Ascended. With that in mind, they had decided that their best bet would be to lure the Demonized Mayor into the school library before blowing up the entire school. The only problem was in finding a way to get Mayor Demon to follow Buffy into the school. The answer to that had come when Willow had stumbled across an old picture of the Mayor with a little girl sitting on his lap that was taken shortly after Sunnydale had been founded.

After a bit of digging, Willow had discovered that the little girl had in fact been Mayor Wilkins' daughter and that she had gotten sick and died not long after the picture was taken.

Everyone felt a bit bad about using the memory of an innocent child against the Mayor, but they knew it was the only way since she would maore than likely be his only weakness.

Now, preparations were beign made to fight the Ascended Mayor. Cordelia and Faith were helping Wesley pack up all of the demon texts that were kept at the library while the others went about gathering the materials for the explosives and preparing the rest of the Senior Class for the fight that the Graduation Ceremony was garaunteed to turn into.

Cordelia jumped slightly as the shrill ring of her cell phone cut through the silence of the library. Quickly searching through her pockets until she found her phone, Cordy shrugged off the annoyed glare Wesley was sending her.

"Hello?" She answered, her eyes widening and darting over to catch Faith's gaze as she heard the response from the person on the other end of the line.

Faith paused in the middle of placing a demon text into a box as she caught Cordelia's wide-eyed gaze, her own eyes widening as the other brunette 'Air Force' at her.

Cordelia quickly founda piece of paper and a pen as she listened to the woman on the other end of the line tell her that John Sheppard had recently returned for a short time and asked if Cordelia still wanted to contact him.

"Yes! Yes, definitely," Cordelia replied as she uncapped the pen, quickly writing down the number and information she was given. "Okay, thank you."

Hanging up her cell phone, Cordy turned wide eyes from the paper in front of her back to her best friend. "He's back," She mouthed silently.

Faith opened her mouth to give a silent reply when Wesley's voice cut her off.

"If you two are done slacking off, we need to get these books packed up before the Graduation Ceremony so that they won't get blown up," The Watcher said irritatedly.

Cordy and Faith rolled their eyes at the pompous British man.

"Talk later?" Faith mouthed.

Cordelia nodded and the two girls went back to packing up the books, their thoughts on Cordelia's brother rather than the Mayor's impending Ascension.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well, that's the most fun you can have without having fun," Cordy said as she walked up to where Willow, Oz, and Xander were gathered in front of the still smoking school.

"I dunno," Faith said as she approached the group from the opposite direction, "I kinda thought it was a rush."

Cordelia snorted in amusement as the others shook their heads. "You would," she told her friend, receiving a shrug in return.

Willow opened her mouth but was cut off as Buffy joined the group.

"You guys wanna take off?" The blonde asked. "I think we've done pretty much all we can."

"Sounds good to me," Cordy answered as she fingered the paper in her pocket with the contact number for the Cheyenne Mountain Complex and, more importantly, her brother on it.

Faith nodded her agreement as well, "I could definitely do with some sleep."

Willow noddedd with a yawn as they all made to leave.

"I can't believe we survived," Oz commented as they started walking away.

Buffy nodded, "It was a hell of a battle."

"Not the battle," Oz said, causing the others to look at him curiously, "High school."

Buffy glanced back at the smoking ruins of Sunnydale High and nodded her head with a sigh. "Yeah, never thought that would happen."

Shortly after leaving, the group split up; Willow and Oz heading back to Willow's house, Xander and Buffy going to their respective homes, and Faith and Cordelia heading back to the Chase home.

"So," Faith started once they were out of earshot of the others, "The Air Force called you back?"

Cordelia gave a small smile as she nodded, "Yeah, John is back in the States for a little while; some sort of leave, I think is what they said. They gave me a number where I should be able to get ahold of him."

"Well, when you talk to him, you might not want to mention that you helped blow up your high school…I'm pretty sure the Air Force frowns on stuff like that," Faith said with a grin.

"Bite me," Cordy retorted.

Faith just laughed in response as the two continued home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Yay! Another chapter done! I hope you all liked it! Let me know what you thought!**

**~ Kyra**


	6. That's An Idea

**Title:** Cordelia Sheppard

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** While going through boxes in the attic, Cordelia finds adoption papers.

**Fandoms:** Buffy and Stargate Atlantis

**Spoilers:** Buffy: Up through Graduation. SGA: End of Season 1

**Warnings:** None that I can think of.

**A/N:** Yay! An update! LOL! I hope you all like it!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 5: That's An Idea…**

Cordelia let out a growl of frustration as she slammed the phone down.

"No luck?"

Cordy turned to look at Faith, the other girl leaning in the doorway to Cordy's bedroom, and shook her head. "Nope," She replied, "I just keep getting the run around. They tell me he's stationed at this Cheyenne Mountain Complex and give me the number, but when I call them, they refuse to tell me anything! I almost want to ask Willow to hack their computers for me, but that would mean explaining everything and I still don't want to do that."

"Why not just tell them that you're his sister?" Faith asked as she moved into the room and flopped down on the bed next to her friend.

Cordy sighed as she fell back to lie next to Faith. "Because I'd rather he found that out from me than from his boss or someone else. Besides, they probably wouldn't believe me," she replied. "Though, if they don't stop giving me the run around, I might not have a choice. When they called last week, they said he was only back for a short time and I'd like to be able to at least talk to him before he gets shipped out again, you know?"

Faith nodded. "Yeah, I can understand that." She was quiet for a few minutes before she sat up and looked at her friend with a grin.

"What?" Cordelia asked as she eyed her friend warily, the grin Faith had on her face at the moment usually ended up getting them into trouble.

"Nothing," Faith said, grin still in place. "I was just thinking, if they won't tell you anything or let you talk to him, well, we know he's in Colorado Springs, right? So why don't we just go see him?"

"That's an idea," Cordy conceded. "But if they won't even let me on the phone with him, what makes you think they'd let me actually see him in person?"

"Pfft," Faith scoffed, "like they'll actually have a choice. We'll just make a scene, raise a little hell, and if he's there, I'm willing to bet he'll hear about it and come to investigate and then you can introduce yourself."

"What? Just go 'Hey! I'm your long-lost sister who was put up for adoption as a baby! Sorry about the scene, but your bosses wouldn't let me see you'?"

Faith shrugged. "Sure, why not? Besides, the looks on everyone's faces would be priceless!"

Cordelia had to laugh at that, knowing that Faith was right. Once her giggles had died down, Cordy shifted her gaze to the ceiling and a thoughtful look drifted over her features. A few minutes later, she turned back to Faith. "Alright, let's do it," she said. "It's not like I can make any less progress than I have in the last week."

Faith grinned at her. "That's the spirit," she said with a laugh as she stood up and headed for her friend's closet, digging around at the back until she found the duffle bag she knew had been stashed back there at some point. She tossed the bag at Cordy and grinned again before heading for the door. "Start packing, Cor, the sooner we're ready, the sooner we can leave. And with us not knowing when Big Brother ships out again, we want to get there as soon as possible."

Cordy nodded as she sat up on the bed and watched her friend head for the door. "Faith?" she asked, her voice small.

Faith turned back with a curious look on her face, "Yeah?"

Cordy was silent for a moment as she looked down at her hands, wringing them together for a moment. "What if he doesn't like me?" she asked softly, her gaze still on her hands.

"Then he's stupid and I kick his ass," Faith replied as she moved back over to the bed and sat down again.

Cordy giggled slightly at Faith's response. "And how do you expect to explain to the military that you're responsible for kicking the crap out of an Air Force major?"

Faith just grinned. "Girls kick ass, says so on the t-shirt," she said.

"Right, because they'll believe that," Cordelia replied, rolling her eyes, though a small smile lingered around her lips.

Faith sighed. "Look, Cor, don't worry about whether he'll like you or not. If he doesn't then it's his loss. Now, stop doubting yourself. You're Queen C, it's just freaky to see you doubt yourself. And start packing!"

Cordelia smiled at her friend in thanks before picking up the duffle bag and heading for her closet.

As Cordelia disappeared into her closet, Faith left the room and headed down the hall for her own room to start her own packing.

A few hours later and both teens were throwing a large duffle bag into the trunk of Cordelia's car, smaller overnight bags sat in the backseat, filled with the more immediate essential such as toothbrushes, toothpaste, brushes and their shower supplies.

"I called Giles and told him I was heading out of town with you," Faith said as she closed the trunk and headed for the passenger side door. "He wasn't too happy, but I told him that B is more than capable of handling the Hellmouth and that I would keep Slaying; Sunnydale isn't the only town with vamps and demons, after all."

"Did you tell him where we're going?" Cordy asked as she started the car.

"Nah, none of their business. Just told him we were going on a road trip and we'd be back when we were back."

Cordelia nodded and turned her attention to the road as she pulled out of the driveway. "Colorado Springs, here we come," she muttered.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Yay! Another chapter is done! And we're one more closer to John and Cordy meeting! That should be next chapter, maybe the one after…hopefully. I hope you all liked it!**

**~ Kyra**


	7. Colorado Springs

**Title:** Cordelia Sheppard

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** While going through boxes in the attic, Cordelia finds adoption papers.

**Fandoms:** Buff y and Stargate Atlantis

**Spoilers:** Buffy: Through Graduation. SGA: End of Season 1

**Warnings:** None that I can think of.

**A/N:** Yay! An update! LOL! I hope you all like it!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 6: Colorado Springs**

A couple days after leaving Sunnydale, Cordelia and Faith were sitting on the matching beds in their hotel room in Colorado Springs. They had made nearly half the trip that first day, only stopping to switch off driving once and then stopping for the night once it was dark. They had done a quick patrol and dusted a few vamps before turning in for the night. The next morning they had gotten up early and finished the drive to Colorado Springs. Once they arrived, they had taken a look around and checked into the hotel closest to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex and got settled into their room. That night they had hit a local club for some dancing and Slaying in order to burn off a little bit of the nervous energy Cordelia was feeling at being so close to her brother.

Now they were trying to work out a plan that had even the smallest of chances of getting Cordelia in to meet her brother.

"I just don't see how we're going to do this," Cordelia said as she looked at Faith. "I mean, how do we get past the guards at the gate without being taken in by security. I'd rather not end up in one of their interrogation rooms."

"You have a point," Faith said. "What about watching the place and following someone that works there? See if they can get us a meeting with whoever's in charge or whatever?"

"Oh yes, because the US military wouldn't have a problem with two unknown women watching one of their bases," Cordelia said dryly, arching an eyebrow at her friend. "I said I'd rather _not_ end up in an interrogation room."

"Right…You think they'd let us in if we told them we were there to see Major John Sheppard?"

Cordy shrugged. "It's probably our best bet."

"We could always try and seduce the guard," Faith suggested, waggling her eyebrows at the other brunette.

Cordelia laughed out loud and grinned. "Let's save that one as a last resort."

"Ruin all my fun," Faith said with a pout.

"You'll live," Cordy said, the amusement clear on her face. "Besides, it's not like you didn't have fun last night teasing all the guys in that club."

"Hey! You were right there with me," Faith retorted. "I wasn't the only one doing the teasing!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Cordy said, her face the picture of innocence.

"Uh-huh, sure you don't," Faith said with a grin.

Cordy shrugged and let the mask of innocence drop, becoming serious once more. "So we tell the guard that we need to see Major Sheppard?"

"Yeah, I think so." Faith nodded. "Like, you said, it's probably our best bet."

"Then we have a plan. You wanna go get some lunch then head up to the base?"

Faith nodded her agreement. "Sounds good to me."

The two teens quickly grabbed their jackets and room keys and headed for the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cordelia sat in the passenger seat of her car as Faith drove toward the Cheyenne Mountain Complex, vaguely wishing that she hadn't eaten before heading to the base. Taking a deep breath to try and calm her nerves, Cordy looked at her hands and saw that they were still shaking.

Faith looked over as they approached the last turn before the base would come into view. "Do I need to pull over for a minute?" she asked. "Give you a couple minutes to try and get your nerves under control?"

Cordy shook her head. "No," she replied, "I doubt it would do any good."

Faith nodded and continued on. A few minutes later, they pulled up next to the guard station.

"Can I help you ladies?" the guard asked as he leaned in Faith's window.

Faith smiled flirtatiously as she replied. "Yeah, we need to see Major John Sheppard. We were told he was stationed here."

"Can I ask what you need to see Major Sheppard for?" the guard asked as looked back and forth between the two women.

"It's kind of personal," Cordy told him. "I'd rather just tell him if that's okay."

"Well, I'm sorry, but you have to have a visitor's pass or be with authorized personnel in order to go on base."

"So give us a pass and we'll be good," Faith told him.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I can't do that," he told them. "I don't have that kind of clearance."

"Then get someone with that kind of clearance out here," Cordy growled out as frustration replaced her nerves.

"I can try, but I can't guarantee anything. I'd suggest calling and making an appointment," he said.

"I tried that!" Cordy exclaimed. "But nobody seems to want to cooperate with me!"

The guard backed up a little, slightly nervous at the look of frustrated anger that crossed the former cheerleader's face. "Uh, I'll uh, I'll see if I can get someone to come out and escort you inside." With that, the guard quickly re-entered the guard station. A little while later, he stepped back out of the station and up to Faith's window. "Someone will be out in just a moment."

"Thank you," Cordy huffed before leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms over her chest.

About fifteen minutes later, four uniformed soldiers approached the car, two of them stepping up to each side of the car.

"Would you ladies step out of the car and come with us?" one of the soldiers asked.

Faith and Cordy exchanged a look before Faith turned off the car and they both unbuckled their seatbelts and opened their doors with a sigh.

"So much for not ending up in an interrogation room," Cordy muttered as she closed her door and the two soldiers took up positions on either side of her as the other two did the same with Faith and they started towards the base.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Woohoo! Another chapter done! And it's almost time for John to come in! I know that's not how things would play out if Faith and Cordy tried to get on base, but I'm not sure how it would actually go, so I just decided to wing it. Hopefully, it's not too unbelievable. Anyway, let me know what you think!**

**~ Kyra**


	8. In The Interrogation Room

**Title:** Cordelia Sheppard

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** While going through boxes in the attic, Cordelia finds adoption papers.

**Fandoms:** Buffy and Stargate Atlantis

**Spoilers:** Buffy: Through Graduation. SGA: End of Season 1

**Warnings:** None that I can think of.

**A/N:** Yay! An update! LOL! I hope you all like it!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 7: In The Interrogation Room**

Cordelia let out a huff of frustration as she slouched down in a chair at the table in the interrogation room she and Faith had been left in.

Faith leaned back in her chair and propped her feet up on the table in the room as she looked over at her scowling friend. "Hey, look on the bright side," she said, "at least we aren't in handcuffs."

Cordelia snorted. "You'd probably like that," she snarked, earning a grin from her friend.

"You're not completely wrong," she replied. "Though I prefer to be the one with the keys, not the one in the cuffs."

Cordy shook her head in amusement as the corners of her mouth quirked up into a small smile.

Both girls looked up as the door to the room opened, admitting an older man with graying hair in a crisp uniform.

"Hello, ladies, I'm General Jack O'Neill," he said as he sat down across the table from the two brunettes.

"Faith."

"Cordelia."

General O'Neill arched an eyebrow at them. "Those names come with last names?"

"Yup," Cordy replied.

After a moment of silence General O'Neill rolled his eyes. "Are you going to tell me what they are?"

Faith grinned at him. "Nope."

"And why not?"

Faith shrugged. "I never tell anyone my last name."

Cordelia nodded. "It's true, I've known her for a year and I still don't know her last name," she said. Then she grinned at the General. "Besides, we can tell it's annoying you that we aren't giving our last names. And, well, we find that amusing."

O'Neill just stared at them for a moment before seeming to come to a conclusion and nodding to himself. "Alright, then. You wanna tell me why you're looking for one of my Majors instead?"

"And again, that would be a no," Cordy said. "It's a personal matter and I'd like to be the one to tell him."

The General looked Cordelia up and down and arched an eyebrow again. "A personal matter?" he asked.

Faith snorted in amusement. "Not like that," the Slayer said. "_Definitely_ not like that."

Cordelia looked at the older man in disgust. "Oh, that's gross," she muttered. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Faith snickered at the look on her friend's face before turning back to the confused looking General. As she opened her mouth to say something, there was a knock on the door and it opened once more and a man with dark, messy hair stepped into the room, closing the door behind him once more.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" he asked, sending a quick, curious glance at the two girls seated across the table from the General.

"Ah, Colonel, thanks for joining us." O'Neill motioned the newcomer to an empty seat then turned back to look at the teens once more.

The girls looked at the new arrival curiously as he sat down, Faith giving him a good once over and sending a leer at him.

"Well, hello, Soldier," Faith purred as she grinned flirtatiously at him and licked her lips.

Cordelia snorted in amusement. "Down, girl."

"Seriously, Cor, you ruin all my fun," Faith said as she aimed a pout at the other girl.

Cordelia just laughed and shook her head at her friend's antics.

"Are you two done?" O'Neill asked as he looked between the two teens.

Faith and Cordy exchanged a glance then turned back to the two men across from them and nodded.

"Yeah, I think so," Faith said with a smirk.

The younger man suppressed a grin of amusement as he watched the interaction between the General and the two teens. "General?" he asked curiously as he turned to the older man.

"These ladies," O'Neill started with a nod at the brunettes, "are looking for John Sheppard."

"Really?" the younger man asked as a look of interest crossed his face. "Any particular reason why?"

"Apparently it's a personal matter," O'Neill replied.

"A personal matter?" the messy haired man asked, looking between the two girls.

Faith started snickering as she looked at her friend. "Apparently Johnny-boy is one hell of a playboy," she said through her snickers.

The corners of Cordy's mouth pulled up in amusement as she returned her friend's look. "Apparently."

"At least he didn't automatically assume you were the one that got knocked up," Faith pointed out.

Cordy shook her head as she pulled a face. "Gross, I tell you. That is so gross," she muttered in disgust.

"You know," Faith started as she looked over the younger man once more, "You never introduced yourself. That's kind of rude."

The younger man looked at General O'Neill. O'Neill gave him a small nod and he turned back to the girls and sent them a killer grin. "Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard," he said smoothly, introducing himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**YAY!!! John has entered the story!!! Finally, lol! Sorry it's so short, but I couldn't help leaving it there. Please don't hate me! *hides***

**~ Kyra**


	9. Meeting John

**Title:** Cordelia Sheppard

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** While going through boxes in the attic, Cordelia finds adoption papers.

**Fandoms:** Buffy and Stargate Atlantis

**Spoilers:** Buffy: Through Graduation. SGA: End of Season 1

**Warnings:** None that I can think of.

**A/N:** Yay! I am so sorry I'm running a little late on posting this; I meant to have this up hours ago! I lost track of time doing a bit of spring cleaning...And Dear God! I never realized how much clothes I had! Seriously, it took me FOUR HOURS to go through all of my clothes and figure out what I was keeping and what I was getting rid of! But I finally got through my clothes, something I've been meaning to do for about....two and half years, lol! Anyway, on with the story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 8: Meeting John**

The two girls stared at John in shock for a moment before Cordy turned and smacked Faith upside the head.

"Ow!" Faith exclaimed. "What the hell was that for?"

"Oh, like you even felt that," Cordy scoffed. "And you were totally mentally undressing him before we found out who he was! That is so wrong!"

"Hey! I didn't know who he was," the Slayer said, defending herself. "Besides, the guy is total man-candy! I'm surprised you didn't check him out!"

Cordy shrugged. "I did; but while I recognized that he was cute, he just didn't do anything for me," she replied. "I guess we know why now."

Faith nodded. "Guess so."

"Excuse me, ladies," General O'Neill said, interrupting them, "But now that Colonel Sheppard is here, would you mind telling us what you needed to see him for?"

"Well, it's not because I'm pregnant, I'll tell you that much right now," Cordy retorted.

John rolled his eyes. "Thank you for establishing that, Miss…You know, you ladies never introduced yourselves, either," he said. "Now who's being rude?"

"Sure we did," Faith told him.

Cordy nodded. "Yup, it's not our fault you weren't here when we did."

"But I guess we can introduce ourselves again," Faith said. "I'm Faith."

"Cordelia," Cordy said, her gaze locked onto her brother as she did so.

John froze as Cordy introduced herself. "I'm sorry, did you just say 'Cordelia'?" he asked as he studied the beautiful brunette in front of him.

Cordy nodded nervously as she watched him study her.

"Last name?" John asked a moment later.

General O'Neill snorted. "Yeah, I already asked that," he said. "Neither one is saying."

Cordy cocked her head to the side slightly as she looked at John before she replied. "Do you want the one on my birth certificate or the one on my driver's license?" she asked, biting her lip nervously as she waited for his answer.

"Why don't we go with both," John suggested.

Cordy nodded. "Well, my driver's license says Cordelia Chase," she said, then paused for a moment, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly before continuing. "My birth certificate, however, says Cordelia Sheppard."

John stared at the girl across from him in shock. "Oh my God," he muttered softly.

"I think you broke him, Cor," Faith said with a smirk, not taking her eyes off her friend's older brother.

"How…" John started before trailing off, not really sure what to say.

Cordy shrugged. "I found the papers in the attic a few months ago. Faith and I did some research, found out both my real parents were dead, but that I had an older brother out there. Did a little more research, found out you were Air Force, called and was told you were out of communication, arranged for them to call me when you got back, they called, I called again, they gave me the run around, Faith and I decided to come out here to find you, and here we are."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So, you're like thirteen years older than Cordy," Faith said. "How come you never tried to contact her?"

John blinked a few times and looked at the brunette sitting next to the girl who was apparently his baby sister all grown up. "My dad wouldn't let me. And when I turned eighteen, she would have been five and I had no idea if she even knew about me," he replied then turned back to Cordy. "It wasn't because I didn't want to; I just didn't know if I should. I didn't even know if you knew you were adopted; which apparently, you didn't. I didn't want to look for you and end up having you resent me for ruining your life or something."

Cordy nodded slowly. "Okay," she said, "I can accept that."

"Question is," Faith said, "what are you going to do now that she's here?"

"I'd like to get to know you, if I can," John answered, directing his answer at his sister rather than her friend. "I'm not sure exactly how much longer I'll be here though."

"And once you get shipped out again, you'll be out of communication again," Cordy said, getting a nod in return.

"I'll be able to e-mail you, but phone calls won't even be an option and e-mails won't be more than once a week," John told her.

Cordy nodded. "I'll take what I can get," she said with a small, tentative smile.

John grinned. "Great."

"I hate to rain on your little parade here," General O'Neill said, causing the other three in the room to turn and look at him, "but we don't know that she's who she says she is," he glanced at Cordy apologetically, "No offense."

Cordy shrugged. "No big. I totally understand. So, how do you want me to prove it? I mean, I have the birth certificate and the adoption papers, but those kinds of things can be forged, so I'm guessing you'll want a DNA test or something, right?" she asked.

"If you don't mind," the older man said. "We can have our doctor take the blood and do the test today, if you want."

"Sounds good to me," Cordelia told him.

O'Neill nodded and stood from his seat. "I'll go get one of our doctors, then. I'll be right back." And with that, he left the room, leaving the siblings alone in the room with Faith.

An awkward silence settled over the room as the door closed behind the General. After about five minutes of silence, Faith finally spoke up, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"So how come you and the General both thought you had knocked one of us up? You really sleep around that much?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**And okay, I know you guys must hate me for the shortness of the chapters, but I just can't seem to get them to cooperate and be longer without them seeming forced, I'm sorry. Anyway, aside from the length, I hope you all liked it! Also, just to let everyone know, it will probably be a while before this gets updated again, I have a few other things I want to work on before I come back to this one. Please don't be too mad..... *gives everyone puppy dog eyes***

**~ Kyra**


	10. Reactive

**Title:** Cordelia Sheppard

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** While going through boxes in the attic, Cordelia finds adoption papers.

**Fandoms:** Buffy and Stargate Atlantis

**Spoilers:** Buffy: Through Graduation. SGA: End of Season 1

**Warnings:** None that I can think of.

**A/N:** *hides* Please don't hurt me! *peers out from hiding place* I know, I know, it's been forever since I updated this; I apologize for that. But, hey! New chapter! So, yay! I hope you all like it. :-)

* * *

**Chapter 9: Reactive**

Cordelia huffed in annoyance as she watched her friend pace the office they'd been left in after Cordy's blood had been drawn. They had been waiting on the results for the last half hour, latter twenty minutes of which Faith had been pacing for.

"Seriously, Faith, you're gonna make me sick with all your pacing," Cordy stated, sighing thankfully as Faith stopped walking and leaned against the wall across the room. Her relief was short-lived, however, as Faith's foot started tapping a few seconds later. "FAITH!"

"I'm sorry!" Faith exclaimed. "You know I'm no good with the whole sitting-still thing. Part of the package. And things were so dead last night I have more energy than I know what to do with."

"I know, I know," Cordy said. "Believe me, that's the only reason I haven't killed you yet."

Faith pouted at her friend. "And here I was, thinkin' it's 'cause you love me so much."

Cordelia just snorted and Faith grinned before turning her attention to the shelves lining the office they were in. "What the hell is all this shit?" she asked as she took in the weird objects. "I mean, what? Did they decide to stick us in a room with top-secret military junk?" She sent a suspicious look at the other brunette. "You think they're looking for an excuse to kill us?"

Cordelia laughed in response. "I doubt it. Though, to tell you the truth, I'm kinda wondering what some of this is,too," she said as she stood up from where she'd been sitting behind the desk and crossed the room to join her friend in front of a shelf. "I mean, they seem to be using it for decorative purposes, but it's more like they didn't know what it was so they figured if it was gonna sit somewhere collecting dust, it might as well look pretty doing so. Honestly, some of this stuff looks like something we'd find in Giles's office or private collection or something, ya know?"

Faith nodded as she continued looking over the shelf's contents before her eyes lit up as they landed on an object just down the wall from where she stood. "Oooo! Look!" she exclaimed as she reached for the intricate dagger sitting on the shelf. "Shiny! And sharp! Two of my favorite things!"

A second later, the door to the room opened behind them, just in time for John and General O'Neill to see Faith's fingers wrap around the dagger as she picked it up. As her fingers touched the weapon, a bright flash of light engulfed the room and Faith sucked in a sharp breath. As the light faded, Faith was left standing there, the dagger still in hand and a look on her face that seemed to be a cross between drugged-out and blissed-out.

"Faith?" Cordy questioned as she took a hesitant step toward her friend.

"Whoa!" Faith breathed, "What a rush!"

John and O'Neill rushed across the room to where Faith and Cordelia stood.

"Are you two okay?" John asked as the two men hesitated just a few feet away.

"I'm fine," Cordelia replied.

"Yeah," Faith nodded dazedly, "I'm good."

"Good, then why don't you hand me the dagger?" O'Neill said, the question more of a politely worded order than a request.

"Huh?" Faith shook her head and blinked rapidly as she came back to her senses a bit more. She looked down at the dagger in her hand then back up at O'Neill, who was reaching out to take it from her. Shaking her head, Faith jumped back away from the General, the hand holding the dagger going behind her back and out of his reach. "Mine," she stated, a slight growl to her voice and a possessive glint in her eyes.

"Faith?" Cordy asked, not understanding her friend's reaction. Sure, she knew Faith liked the dagger, but she didn't understand why the other brunette was acting so possessive of it.

Faith looked up and her gaze locked on Cordy's. "It's mine, Cor," she said. "I can't explain it, but…It's mine. It's like…like it's meant for me, ya know? Or…or maybe, for someone _like_ me…"

Cordelia looked confused for a second before understanding flashed across her features. "Oh! Ohhhh… You mean…?" Faith nodded and Cordy curiously eyed the dagger she could barely see behind Faith's back. "How do you know?"

"I'm calm, Cordy," Faith said. "Like, completely calm. All that extra energy I had, like, two minutes ago? It's gone."

Cordy looked surprised for a second before studying her friend and realizing it was true. "Hunh."

"Um, excuse me?" The two girls snapped their eyes over to the nearly forgotten men standing in the room at the sound of General O'Neill's voice. "I'm glad you two are having some sort of epiphany, but I need you to give me that dagger."

"Come on, Faith, just give it to him. I'm sure we can figure something out later and you can get it back," Cordy said, knowing that if her friend refused, thing s could turn very bad very fast.

Faith nodded slowly as she pulled her arm from behind her back, taking hold of the blade and reluctantly handing the dagger to the General with a pout.

"Okay, now, since you seem to know, would one of you care to explain what the hell just happened?!" O'Neill demanded.

Faith shrugged. "I really have no idea," she replied. "All I know is that I felt calmer holding that thing than I have since I was-" She stopped short and bit her lip slightly before amending what she was going to say. "Than I have in over a year."

Realizing that that was all they were going to get out of Faith, O'Neill and John turned to look at Cordelia, hoping she'd shed a bit more light on the situation.

"Oh, don't look at me!" Cordy said as she held her hands up in a surrendering motion and back up toward the desk in the center of the room. "I have no idea." Feeling her legs hit the desk, Cordy leaned back, sitting on the edge and putting her hands on the surface. She jumped slightly as her hand landed on something and a small 'beep' was heard. Looking down, she saw a small, grey rectangular object with a screen in the center. As she pulled her hand away, it brushed across the screen and it lit up, little glowing dots visible all over the screen. "Oh!" She looked up at John and O'Neill as she picked it up and held it out. "I think I turned on your…gameboy, or whatever it is."

Neither man moved to take the device from her, both staring at her in shock as she stood there holding the 'gameboy' out towards them.

Cordy glanced between the small device in her hand and the staring men in front of her in confusion. "What?"

* * *

**YAY! New chapter! WOOT! *dances* Finally! I hope I didn't confuse anyone too much with this chapter, especially the bit with Cordy at the end. That part, at least, should be explained in the next chapter; the Faith part, maybe the chapter after that…**

**Also, on a side note, the new semester started this week...stupid school, its gonna take away from my reading/writing time! But no worries! I have two months worth of posts already written! There's three more chapters for this fic and a 4-part Dawn-centric BtVS/LVG crossover. I'll be alternating between these two over the next few weeks, with a Baby!Connor fic thrown in somewhere if I get it written.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it and can't wait to see what you think!**

**~ Kyra**


	11. Confirmation And An Explanation

**Title:** Cordelia Sheppard

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** While going through boxes in the attic, Cordelia finds adoption papers.

**Fandoms:** Buffy and Stargate Atlantis

**Spoilers:** Buffy: Through Graduation. SGA: End of Season 1

**Warnings:** None that I can think of.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Confirmation And An Explanation**

Cordelia continued to glance back and forth between John and O'Neill, still not understanding why it was so shocking that she'd accidentally turned on O'Neill's gameboy, or whatever it was.

"Well, we know she has the gene, at least," O'Neill finally said as he turned to look at John.

John just nodded in response.

"Gene? What gene?" Faith asked as she stepped up next to look at the device in Cordelia's hand. "And what does a gameboy have to do with you figuring that out?" She reached out and took the device from her friend, studying it curiously. Her eyes widened and she gave a shout of surprise, fumbling the device as she touched the screen and it seemed to go berserk before finally returning to normal. She raised wide eyes up to look at the two men in the room. "Did I break it?"

John shook his head as he reached out and took the device from her, giving her a curious look as he did so. "I've never seen anything react like that," he said as he glanced over at the General as he fiddled with the device to make sure it was still working correctly. "The closest would be some of the stuff back on At- Um, back on base when I touched it for the first time. But it's never been anything like that."

O'Neill lifted an eyebrow in surprise at that before looking between the two brunette girls and the device in John's hand. After a second, he turned his attention to John. "If that's how _this_ reacts to her, don't _ever_ let her sit in the Chair," he said wryly.

John cringed at the thought. "Oh God. It was bad enough when I sat in that thing for the first time," he muttered. He then turned to study Faith thoughtfully before continuing slowly, "Though…If she could learn to control it…"

O'Neill looked at him incredulously. "You gotta be kiddin' me!" he exclaimed. "She's a civilian! They both are!"

"Yeah, and I was flying helicopters in Antarctica when I found out," John replied. "And now I'm the military commander of the base I'm stationed at. Besides, I'm kind of curious about the whole flash-of-light thing that happened earlier; and I think they know something, but we aren't going to get anything out of them without giving something in return."

O'Neill sighed in resignation, knowing the younger man had a very valid point.

Cordy leaned over toward her friend, keeping her eyes on her brother and his boss. "You think they're ever gonna clue us in?" she asked in a stage whisper, causing the two military men to turn their attention on her. She merely smiled innocently back at them.

O'Neill sighed once more before motioning to the other three in the room. "Come on, let's go," he said. "If we're going to have this discussion, it's going to be somewhere more secure than this." He paused and looked at the girls, "And you're both going to need to sign confidentiality agreements."

Faith and Cordy exchanged looks before shrugging and nodding their agreement. The four left the room and headed for the elevator at the end of the hall. John punched the button to call the elevator and as they waited, a woman in a white lab coat rushed up to them.

"General, I have those test results you wanted," she said, waiting for O'Neill's nod before continuing. "Results are positive. Also, since the results were positive, I went ahead and did the test for the gene; that one also came back-"

"Positive," O'Neill finished for the doctor and she nodded, looking at him curiously.

John held up the small gameboy-looking device and smiled at the doctor. "We already figured that one out," he told her and she nodded as a look of understanding crossed her face.

"Anything else?" O'Neill asked.

The doctor shook her head, "No, Sir."

O'Neill simply nodded as the elevator doors opened and he motioned John, Cordelia, and Faith in ahead of him before following them, the doors closing behind them.

A few minutes later, the doors opened once more and O'Neill led them down a hall to another office. He crossed over to the desk and opened a drawer, digging around a bit before pulling out two sets of papers.

"Sign these," he said as he handed a copy each to Faith and Cordelia. "It's the confidentiality agreement. Basically, it just says that you won't tell anyone about anything you find out here."

Faith and Cordelia nodded. "There's nothing in here about signing over our immortal souls or our firstborn child or something, is there?" Faith asked as she flipped through the papers.

John laughed in reply. "No, nothing like that," he told her.

The girls nodded again and Cordelia held out her hand. "Pen?" she requested, signing her name in all the indicated places once she had one, then passing the pen to Faith and watching as she did the same. They handed over the papers and O'Neil glanced over them before nodding.

"Alright. Let's do this then," he said then looked at Cordelia and John. "First things first, though. The test results are positive." He smirked at John. "Congratulations, you have a little sister."

Faith grinned at John. "My condolences."

"Hey!" Cordy protested, reaching out to smack her friend. Sitting back in her seat, she looked at Faith, a smirk playing around the edges of her mouth and her eyes dancing with mirth.

"What?" Faith asked, slightly weary of the look on her friend's face.

Cordy let the smirk spread over her face before replying. "You used 'condolences' in a sentence," she said. "And you used it properly…I didn't know you knew words that big."

Faith narrowed her eyes at Cordelia. "Oh yeah? These words small enough for you? Bite me."

Cordelia snorted in amusement and O'Neill cleared his throat, bringing their attention back to him.

"Ladies? Can we please get back on track here?" he asked, glaring at John as he noticed the other man's amused expression.

Cordelia and Faith shrugged and nodded, Cordelia making a small 'carry on' gesture, causing John to cough in an effort to hide his laughter.

"Okay, so it's like this," O'Neill started before launching into an explanation about the existence of aliens, other planets, other galaxies, and the device they used to travel between them.

A few hours later, O'Neill finally wrapped up his explanation and the girls sat staring at him in shock. Their gazes moved over to John as he took up the explanation, going on to explain about the Pegasus Galaxy, Atlantis, the expedition there, and the Ancient Technology Activation gene.

"And you're saying I have this gene?" Cordy asked once her brother stopped talking, skipping over the whole alien thing for the moment since she wasn't as surprised as some might be; after knowing about Slayers, vampires, demons, and magic for the past couple of years, aliens were nothing.

John nodded. "We knew before the doctor told us," he told her.

"Because of the gameboy?"

John laughed. "It's not a gameboy," he replied. "It's a life-signs detector, piece of Ancient technology that requires the ATA gene to operate."

"Oh…" Cordy looked thoughtful for a second as she took that in. "So does that mean Faith has this gene, too?" she asked as she glanced over at her friend. "I mean, it went all wonky when she touched it, too."

John nodded. "That's what it means. Though, I've never seen anything react to someone like the life-signs detector did with her. My gene is the strongest we've seen and nothing's ever reacted to me like that."

"Hunh."

The group of four sat in silence for a few minutes as Faith and Cordelia absorbed everything they'd been told over the past few hours.

"Any questions?" O'Neill asked and the girls shook their heads. "None? Not about there actually being aliens? Or some of them being more technologically advanced than us? Nothing about Atlantis being a floating city on another planet in another galaxy?" He glanced between the two of them incredulously.

"I guess that would explain why no one can find it," Faith said as she looked over at Cordelia.

Cordy nodded. "I know. Can you imagine Giles's reaction if he ever found out?" she asked, laughter bubbling out of her at the thought.

"Oh man! He'd get all British about it and start stuttering," Faith replied, laughing as well. "Going on and on about all the mythology and lore surrounding the place and how there was never any mention of aliens."

Cordelia nodded as she tried to get her laughter under control.

O'Neill looked at the two as though he were seriously questioning their sanity. "You really don't have any questions?" he asked.

The girls finally managed to control their laughter as they looked back at the General and shook their heads once more.

General O'Neill stared at them for a moment before nodding. "Then why don't you tell us what happened with that dagger?"

* * *

**And another chapter done! Yay! I hope you all liked it! Review, please?**

**~ Kyra**


	12. A Theory

**Title:** Cordelia Sheppard

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** While going through boxes in the attic, Cordelia finds adoption papers.

**Fandoms:** Buffy and Stargate Atlantis

**Spoilers:** Buffy: Through Graduation. SGA: End of Season 1

**Warnings:** None that I can think of.

**A/N:** Okay, so I know there's a couple people who won't really like part of this chapter, but keep in mind I don't have everything worked out yet…

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Theory**

"Then why don't you tell us what happened with that dagger?"

Faith and Cordelia both froze at the question, sending each other slightly panicked looks.

"Um…what are the chances that we can do this tomorrow?" Cordy asked as she looked at her brother pleadingly.

"Not good," O'Neill replied.

"Please. We're kind of on information overload right now," Cordy said. "It's been a long day and we're tired."

"Uh-huh." General O'Neill obviously didn't believe her.

Faith sighed as she looked at the older man. "Look. We need to talk to each other before we tell you anything," she said. "This isn't just about us; a lot of other people are involved. And to be completely honest, I really don't trust the government; I'm kind of terrified of what could happen if you people decided you wanted to know more than I can tell, more than I know. So can we please just have tonight to figure out just how much we want to trust you with?"

John and O'Neill exchanged looks and John nodded slightly, letting O'Neill know his opinion. The General sighed before nodding his agreement. "Alright. But first thing tomorrow morning, you're explaining what happened today."

Faith nodded tiredly and Cordelia looked thoughtful for a moment before turning her attention to the General. "Is there any way you could have a confidentiality agreement drawn up for tomorrow's conversation as well?" she asked curiously. "One that promises us the same things we promised you? We need to know that telling you this stuff isn't going to end badly for us, and that the other people involved won't be hurt." The brunette paused for a moment as she thought. "And that you won't get involved. We know what we're doing, and honestly, you'd probably just get in the way."

"I'm not promising anything like that until I know what I'm agreeing to," O'Neill said firmly.

Cordelia nodded, knowing her last request had been a long-shot. "What about the confidentiality agreement?" she asked. "We need to know that this won't end badly for us."

O'Neill nodded. "Alright. That I can understand and will agree to," he replied. "Now, why don't I have Colonel Sheppard show you two to a bunk and you can get some sleep?"

The girls nodded, neither one wanting to deal with driving back to the hotel. Slowly standing up, the two followed John as he led them out of the room and through the compound to a door that he opened to reveal a bare room with two cots inside.

"It's not much, but it'll do for a night," he said as he motioned the girls inside. "There will be a guard stationed at the end of the hall, just let him know if you need anything or to go anywhere. This place is huge, and a lot of it is high-clearance access only, so…"

Cordy smiled at him as Faith went into the room and flopped down onto one of the cots. "It's fine," she told him. "We get it. Um…I was wondering…would you maybe like to hang out tomorrow if you have time after the big talk in the morning? Get to know each other a bit? Ya know, if you still want to know me after you hear all the crazy."

John smiled back at her. "Yeah, I'd like that," he replied. "I'll see what I can do about my schedule for tomorrow."

Cordelia smiled once more as she slipped into the room. "Goodnight, John."

"'Night, Cordelia."

Cordy watched as John turned and headed down the hall before closing the door and crossing the room to sit down on the cot opposite the one Faith was on.

"So what do we tell them tomorrow?" Faith asked as she turned her head to look at her friend.

Cordy shrugged. "I honestly have no idea," she replied. "I mean, I guess we can give them the general the-world-is-older-than-you-think speech. It worked for Giles. Maybe be as vague as possible when telling our personal stories? Ya know, give the Slayer history, tell about Buffy, how she died but was resuscitated, but a new Slayer was still Called. Then how Kendra died and you were Called, because I don't think we're going to be able to get around telling them you're a Slayer; not with you claiming that dagger the way you did…"

Faith sighed and nodded, knowing that Cordelia was right. "No names, though," she said as she turned to look at the ceiling once more. "When we're talking about B and the Scoobies, no names."

Cordelia nodded. "Agreed."

After a short silence, Faith turned to look at Cordelia once more. "Hey, Cordy?"

"Yeah?"

"All that weird shit in that office, it was all alien shit, right?" she asked hesitantly. "Stuff they found on other planets and shit, right? And that dagger was in there. Do you think…do you think that the Slayer line has some sort of alien connection? Maybe to those Ancients your brother was talking about?"

Cordelia laid down on her cot and stretched out, looking up at the ceiling as she considered her friend's question. "I suppose it's possible," she replied finally. "I mean, how much do we really know about the origins of the Slayer? And it would explain why that gameboy thing went completely nuts when you touched it…"

"Hmm…" Faith hummed noncommittally. "So do we want to tell the military-types about our little theory there? I'd really rather not have tests performed on me, ya know?"

"Maybe just see if they can test you for that gene?" Cordy suggested. "I'm not sure. It's up to you I guess. We can keep that part to ourselves until we've had a chance to get a better feel for these people, then, if we decide we trust them enough, bring it up."

Faith nodded. "I think that's probably best. It's bad enough I'm telling them the biggest secret I have, I don't think I want to tell them anymore than I have to…"

Cordy nodded her understanding, yawning widely as she rolled onto her side. "So we give them the basics; world-is-older-than-you-know, demons exist, magic exists, one-girl-in-all-the-world, yada, yada, yada. Right?" she asked, making sure she knew what they were telling her brother and the General in the morning.

Faith nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"In that case, I'll see you in the morning," Cordy said. "I'm exhausted."

"Yeah," Faith agreed. "G'night, Cordy."

"'Night, Faith."

* * *

**And there's the explanation for what happened with Faith! Not that they've confirmed it yet, but I wanted to get it out there. I hope you all liked it.**

**~ Kyra**


	13. The Other Side of Explanations

**Title:** Cordelia Sheppard

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** While going through boxes in the attic, Cordelia finds adoption papers.

**Fandoms:** Buffy and Stargate Atlantis

**Spoilers:** Buffy: Through Graduation. SGA: End of Season 1

**Warnings:** None that I can think of.

**A/N:** I am so sorry this is late! I've been pretty sick the last few days. Also, this is the last of what I have pre-written for this fic so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. The last chapter of Life Can Be Crazy will be up Friday, and I have a new chapter of The Cousin Of Ipswich ready for the following Friday. Anyway, sorry again about this being late, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Other Side of Explanations**

"Coffee…" Cordy whimpered the next morning as she collapsed down into the chair she had sat in for so long the previous day. "Need caffeine…"

Faith nodded her agreement as she sat down. "Coffeeeeeee…"

John chuckled as he set a cup of steaming coffee in front of each of the girls. Cordy grabbed her and took a sip, sighing blissfully. Faith took a drink of her coffee and moaned happily, grinning up at John.

"If I wasn't fairly certain Cordy would find a way to hurt me for it, I'd totally kiss you right now," she told John as she held her coffee cup close.

"Faith…" Cordy groaned. "It's too early for this."

Faith nodded. "Seriously, who the fuck thought that having a seven in the morning was a good idea?" she muttered. "Whoever it was, can I kill them? Please?"

"Just be glad I managed to talk him out of making you get up when we did," John told her.

Faith glared at General O'Neill. "If you'd have tried it, you would have lost a limb," she told him darkly. "At the very least."

Cordy nodded her agreement. "Evil. You're evil," she muttered before talking another sip of her coffee. "And if you so much as open your mouth to start questioning us before I finish this coffee, they'll never find all the pieces."

"Ditto," Faith said with a tired nod.

Fifteen minutes later, the two girls had finished their coffees and were slightly more awake and aware. Deciding it was safe to get things started, O'Neill put two sets of papers down in front of the girls.

"Our confidentiality agreements," he said. "Both of us agreeing that unless we feel it necessary, anything you tell us will remain strictly between us."

Cordelia picked up the top copy and quickly glanced over it. She may not be a lawyer, but she wasn't stupid. Not seeing anything out of order, she nodded and placed it back on the table before looking up at John and O'Neill.

"Okay, so to start at the beginning," she started, "the world is older than you know. Contrary to popular belief, the world didn't start out as a paradise; instead, it was Hell. Demons ruled the world until one day, they were forced out, into other dimensions. As the last demon was forced out, he mixed his blood with that of a human and the first vampire was created. Um…I'm not really sure how the next part goes, I kinda zoned out about here, but the basic gist of it is that demons exist, vampires, exist and magic is real."

Cordelia stopped talking and Faith picked up where she left off. "That's where the Slayer comes in," she said. "The Slayer is a Champion for The Powers That Be; one girl in all the world with the strength and skill to fight vampires and demons and all the other evil things that go bump in the night. We don't really know much about the Slayer's beginnings, but what we do know is that there's only ever been one and it's always a girl. Don't know why. She has enhanced abilities; stronger than normal humans, better senses and agility, can pick up pretty much any weapon and just know how to use it. When one dies, another is Called. At any point in time, there are dozens of Potential Slayers around the world, and when the current Slayer dies, any one of them could be Called as the next Slayer. No idea how it works, or why one girl is picked over another. Slayers have always been alone, with only one person to rely on. And they generally come with short expirations dates. Most Slayers are Called around fifteen or sixteen and last maybe a year; they're considered lucky if they make it to their eighteenth birthday."

"A few years ago, though, a Slayer was Called who refused to play by the rules," Cordelia said, picking up the story once more. "She made friends, had people she could count on who refused to let her fight alone. So when she was drowned when she was sixteen, a year or so after she was Called, she had a friend who did CPR on her. But she still died. For those brief seconds, she was dead. And it was long enough to Call another Slayer. And then there were two. The new Slayer lasted a year before she was killed and another Slayer was Called."

"That would be me," Faith said, watching as John and O'Neill's eyes snapped around to look at her in shock. "I was Called just over a year ago. And before you ask; no, Cordy isn't the other Slayer. The thing with the dagger yesterday…I think it was something created for the Slayer. When I touched it…It was like this total rush. It was like this wave of power washed through me. I felt completely energized and then completely calm. Ever since I was Called, I've never been completely calm; I've always felt a need to be moving, always had this antsy feeling, almost like an itch under my skin or something. But yesterday, that was all gone the second I touched that dagger. It feels like it belongs to me, like it's a part of me. I don't really know how to explain it." Faith shrugged as she tried to explain what had happened as best she could.

"When you say 'stronger'…" O'Neill said, leaving the question hanging as he eyed Faith skeptically.

"I mean I could kick your ass," Faith replied. "With both hands tied behind my back. Blindfolded. And without breaking a sweat."

"You're kidding…"

Cordy shook her head and enjoyed the looks of complete shock that crossed her brother and the General's faces.

"So…Can I have the dagger back?" Faith asked. "And, uh, you're not going to try to do any experiments on me or anything, are you?"

O'Neill looked shocked as he shook his head. "What? No. No experiments," he said. "And I'll think about giving the dagger back. Maybe when you leave. No offense, but I don't know you well enough to let you wander my base with a deadly weapon, especially since from what you said, you're a deadly weapon all on your own."

Faith nodded. "Okay, I get that," she said, ceding the point. "I don't like it, but I get it."

The four of them talked for the next couple of hours, Faith and Cordelia answering any questions that John and O'Neill had about Slayers, demons, and the world they lived in.

"So, what now?" Cordy asked as the conversation finally started to wind down.

"Later, we'll figure out what's going to happen in the long-term. But for now, you and I go get some lunch and get to know each other," John said as he looked at his sister. "Faith is welcome to join us if she wants; I don't mind. There's not really a lot for her to do around here."

"Nah," Faith shook her head. "I think I'm gonna go back to the bunk and sleep for a couple more hours."

Cordy nodded. "Just try not to maim any of the soldier-boys when you get up and decide you need to blow off some energy."

"Ruin all my fun," Faith pouted and Cordy just laughed as she waved at her friend and followed her brother out of the room.

* * *

**Hope you all like it!**

**~ Kyra**


End file.
